Harmonic Hearts
by TheManThatWritesStories
Summary: Following freshman year's antics, all of your favorites, and some new faces, are back for more at Barden! But what happens when a new, even more dangerous, and talented, a capella group comes into the mix? Sparks will fly, and tempers will flare! You won't want to miss this sequel!
1. Just Like Old Times

**Hey guys! :D SO I recently saw Pitch Perfect, and I have to say... It was PERFECT. I HAD to do a Fanfic of it. :) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beca's eyelids fluttered open as she awoke to sunlight streaming through her open window. She jumped up, flung off the covers, and practically leaped out of her bed, causing a huge boom to resound through the house. She cringed at the noise, realizing that she never does that, because she had never been the 'happy' type before meeting the Bellas and Jesse.

The thought of seeing him again for the first time in ages produced an ear-to-ear grin on her face, which she wore as she walked into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, not bothering to put on any make-up. She threw her hair into a messy bun, but her hand got caught in a tangle, causing her to pull on a chunk of hair. She instantly released her hand and opened her mouth in a silent cry. Her dad stumbled out of his bedroom, still in his boxers.

"Beca?" he called out sleepily. "What are you doing up? It's…" he paused, walked back into his room, and emerged moments later, "6:24 in the morning. Why aren't you still in bed?"

"I, erm… I was going to… get an early start back to Barden?" she tried, and he nodded. He reentered his room without any further questioning, and Beca didn't hear anything else out of him that morning.

She threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed her bag, and crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. She didn't want any more run-ins with her parents. They would probably become suspicious if they confronted her while they were actually more than half-awake.

Of course she wasn't going to get an early start back to school. She was actually going to her old high school. It was a random act, and she wasn't quite sure why she wanted to, but there was this nagging voice in the back of her head that was basically screaming at her to go there. So she just decided to listen to it.

Her '98 Honda Civic sat in her narrow driveway, begging to be washed. She hadn't driven it in almost 2 weeks, because she hadn't really left the house at all during her summer break. All of her close friends were made at Barden, which she just came to realize.

"Wow. I need to grow a social life." she thought out loud as she unlocked her car. When she sat down in the seat and leaned back into the cloth that she had grown to know and love, she sighed.

'This is my second year in college. Already. It seems like I'm leaving for the first time all over again.' she thought, and she was almost saddened. She'd be a senior in two years. Then what? She shook her head, not wanting to think of the inevitable.

She turned the key in the ignition, turned up her radio, and pulled out of the driveway, heading for her high school. Her head was a blur of thoughts. Thoughts of the Bellas, the Treblemakers, Jesse, the finals last year, Jesse, how fast her college experience has flown, Jesse.

'Wow.' she thought. 'I really do like that boy. Like a lot. Like more than I've liked anyone, ever.'

A slight smile formed on her lips, but it faded. Because her thoughts were absolutely correct. A year ago, she would never have guessed that the guy that she had first seen singing on her first day, who had turned out to be this annoying, nosey, movie addict, would have made such a large impression on her. She bit her lip.

'He's just a really sweet guy who likes me. And I like him back. Why am I so scared about this whole thing?' These thoughts persisted in her head until she turned into the parking lot of the place where she had spent so much of her life. Four whole years, to be exact.

Memories flooded into her head as she took in the landmarks that she was and had been so familiar with. It was almost like looking into another dimension. She saw the table where one of the meanest girls in school had been pelted with water balloons on the last day of school by a group of kids that she had tormented. She saw the curb where she had almost made a connection with Jimmy Felts, when he had missed the bus.

Beca was walking to her car after school one afternoon, and she heard the sound of small sobs. Like the sobs that come only after crying for an extended period of time. The source of the noise was discovered to be Jimmy, a freshman who was a quiet kid. He was brilliant, and was like Beca in that he loved music, and was reserved in it.

She had walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" she had asked, and he looked at her, adjusting his square-framed glasses and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"N-nothing." he had responded, and she gave him a knowing look. "Okay," he gave in, "I missed the bus…"

"You missed the bus? That's why you're cr-?" Beca started, but she was cut off.

"…On purpose." he said, and he had gone into a huge story of how his home was dysfunctional and how he wanted to run away from home. After enduring his story, Beca told him about her family troubles as well, and he seemed to calm down a little. Beca managed to convince him to go home, and if it didn't go well, to come back to her. He had never come back.

Beca shook her head and walked into the school auditorium, which was always kept unlocked. This was one of her major hang-outs besides her room during her high school years. She sat down of the edge of the stage, remembering how she would always come here when the school was abandoned and just sing her heart out. She learned basically everything she knew on her own, and this room had given her a great space to practice.

The smile returned, and she sighed, remembering the good feelings that would always come with this room.

"Who could have guessed that this room would lead to basically the last year of my life?" she asked no one in particular. When a voice behind her answered, she jumped.

"Me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! :D I'll be sure to update more frequently than I have been! Review if you want to! It makes me feel special. :)**


	2. Welcome Back, Aca-Bitches!

**Hope you enjoy guys. :) I have a pretty good idea on where I'm going to go with this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beca's hair smacked her in the face as she whipped around to face the source of the voice. She sneezed and brushed her hair out of her face, scowling inwardly at herself. She found that the answer had come from a boy that Beca didn't recognize. He was tall, had blonde hair that feathered above his eyes, and was wearing a bright mango and navy tank top, jeans, and Vans.

"Um…who are you?" she asked slowly, standing up. He chuckled and took a step towards her.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked, and Beca shook her head, though his voice sounded so familiar. "You remember Jimmy Felts?" he asked with a lopsided grin, and her eyes grew wide.

"No way." she said, and he grinned full out. His teeth were _very_ white.

"Yep." he said, and now she was smiling.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, and he closed the distance between them and shook her hand.

"I know, right? It seems like years!" he exclaimed, and he looked around. "I remember just two years ago I would listen to you practice singing in here." he said, and she gasped.

"You what?!" she exclaimed, thinking of all the nights and mornings that she had come in here and put her heart into the air. His sea green eyes were shocked for a moment, before returning to the soft state that they were previously at.

"Yeah." he said, and chuckled. "You would always come in here once everyone was gone. I heard about you and the Barden…" he racked his brain for the name of their acapella group.

"Bellas." Beca finished for him, and he nodded.

"Congratulations on your championship!" he said, and she smiled.

"Thank you." she said, and he smiled. Now that Beca was closer to him, she could faintly smell peppermint, and she tried her best to control her urge to inhale deeply. Peppermint was her favorite.

After standing there silently for what seemed like ages, Beca glanced at her phone clock and realized that she needed to be on her way back to school.

She looked back up at Jimmy, and she smiled awkwardly.

"Well… it was nice getting to see you again!" she said quickly, and she walked out of the auditorium before he could say another word. The warmth in her cheeks grew as she felt herself blush.

'Why am I blushing right now? He's just a boy from high school. That's all.' she thought, and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Beca got in her car, blasted the radio, and drove off without a second look back at the school.

* * *

Jimmy stood in the center of the auditorium stage, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling slightly, and he turned to look at the door that Beca had just used as an escape route.

"I'll see you again." he said quietly, exiting the stage through the same door.

* * *

Beca pulled through the gates of Barden after driving for a while, or at least what seemed like it. Jimmy still hadn't left her mind since she had left the high school. She sighed, wondering what on Earth she was worrying about.

She pulled into her brand new parking place, and turned off her car. Being a sophomore, they were now allowed to have vehicles on campus, and she was so grateful for it. The familiar surroundings flooded her with warm reminders of her first year at Barden.

She smiled as she opened her trunk and began to unload all of her belongings. After a few minutes of unloading, she bent down to retrieve the last of her boxes from her trunk. Suddenly, she heard a SMACK, felt a sharp pain in her butt, and she heard a loud cackle as she stood up and whirled around.

"What's up, aca-bitch?!" Fat Amy yelled as Beca was enveloped in a giant, Australian hug. Beca's tension dissipated, and she returned the hug, being sure to hug all of Fat Amy that her tiny wing span could muster.

Once their huge embrace was through, Beca grinned and looked at Fat Amy.

"How have you been? It's been ages!" she exclaimed, and Amy smiled.

"It's been pretty great! Yeah, you should see this guy that I hooked up with over the summer. He was hotter than my tits in the middle of winter!" Amy said happily, and Beca grinned hesitantly, not sure whether that was a good thing or not. She decided to just humor Amy, knowing that she seemed genuinely excited about it.

"Of course," she continued, "he turned out to be a furry with a foot fetish, and I wasn't into the thought of getting penetrated by a giant chipmunk. Plus, I can't even touch my toes. So, yeah." she said nonchalantly, and Beca's grin turned into a grimace. When Fat Amy isn't down, you know it's kinky.

"That's…great…?" Beca said, and she got the last of her boxes and shut her trunk. "Care to help me move in?" she asked, and Amy grabbed two boxes.

* * *

Once they had finished moving their things into the Bella house, Amy collapsed onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. Beca smiled and shook her head, heading down to the kitchen to get a snack. She heard the front door open and close, but she was spreading peanut butter on a slice of apple and didn't bother looking.

"There are two rooms left. Only rule is that the room on the left at the top of the stairs is Stacie's." Beca called out, and she heard footsteps sounding through the house. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I don't think I'm gonna need a room here." a voice whispered into her ear, and she felt a pair of lips barely brush the spot right behind her left ear, which sent cold chills down her entire body. She smiled and turned around, being sure to lean into the warm embrace she was receiving.

"I missed you." she said into Jesse's chest, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Jesse teased, and she smiled into his chest. She tore herself away from his arms and went back to spreading peanut butter on her apple.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." she said with a restrained smile, and Jesse grinned. He leaned on the counter and watched her smooth the creamy substance on the slice of fruit.

"I missed you too, babe." he said as he made his way to the refrigerator. Beca's thoughts grew fuzzy for a moment. She still wasn't used to the whole 'babe', 'baby', 'sweetheart' thing, so it made her feel strange when Jesse used those names for her. But it was a good strange.

"How was your summer?" she asked as she took a bite of apple, and he shrugged.

"Same old, same old." he said, "I didn't do too much. Too busy practicing for this year." he finished with a wink in Beca's direction, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you were!" she said, and she went to open the door when a knock came.

A smiling Stacie stood on the other side, and Beca exchanged greetings and hugs. One by one, the rest of last year's Bellas showed up and either settled in or just said hello and went to their own residences.

Once everyone was set, Beca gathered everyone into the living room of the Bella house. Jesse came into the room and sat on the arm of the couch, but Beca had to shoo him out. He finally left after almost fifteen minutes of coaxing, and pushing, and persuading.

"Finally!" Stacie remarked, exasperatedly. "He may be head-over-heels for you Beca, but you certainly don't have him on a leash!"

Beca smiled, and went and stood in front of where the previous year's champions, minus Chloe and Aubrey, sat. She cleared her throat.

"Good to see you again, aca-bitches! Tonight is the Welcome Back Riff-Off, and you know what that means don't you?" Beca asked them eagerly, and they all nodded, grins lighting up their faces.

"Beat the Trebles!" they all shouted, and they all grinned and jumped up. Amy fist pumped and almost knocked over a lamp.

Beca looked out the window, at the Treble house that lay a fair distance from the Bellas' own house, and thought about the conversation that they are having at this moment, about how the Bellas are going to be no problem at all in this year's Riff-Off.

'Get ready, boys.' Beca thought with a sinister smile. 'We're coming for you.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! :) I'm going to try to update this story every day. Please review to let me know what you think about this story, and how I could make it even better! Thanks! :) P.S. RIFF-OFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. :D**


	3. The Newcomers

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post again... I want so much to happen! And I want it to happen now! xD But anyways... hope you enjoy the riff-off. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jesse smiled as he saw Beca and the Bellas arriving to the riff-off. The Clef Hangers and the High Notes had come earlier to practice harmonies and individual parts. Jesse just found this silly, because, come on, it's a riff-off; Preparation is basically pointless.

He stood and made his way over to where the Bellas stood, and he greeted them all accordingly (and took some major insults) before pulling Beca to the side.

"Are you ready to make fools of yourselves?" Jesse asked Beca with a grin, and she scoffed at him.

"I don't believe you remember last year, do you?" she asked, reminiscing on how she had stolen the show with 'No Diggity'. Jesse dropped his gaze, but his grin didn't falter.

"Well, may the best man win." he said, and he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Beca moved to grab his hand while gazing into his eyes, but he quickly withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair.

Beca scoffed at him as she heard the resounding 'Ohhhh's' coming from the Trebles' corner of the pool. She turned around and stalked off, doing the best she could to repress the smile that was playing on her lips.

"Alright girls," Beca began as she reached the Bellas' corner. "we are going to destroy them tonight! You got that?"

She was answered with whoops and Fat Amy yelling "You'll be our pitch-bitches by the end of this!"

That received raucous laughter, but most of the laughter stopped when everyone looked up to the shallower end of the pool to see another group standing there.

All four of Barden's a capella groups looked around, as if making sure that everyone is there.

Then a tall, tan boy in shorts and a hoodie standing in the front of the group spoke out.

"What's up, everyone? We heard you guys were having a riff-off tonight," he said, "and we want in on it."

This caused a wave of murmuring to flood the entire place No one had _ever _intruded on a Barden riff-off, as far as anyone there knew.

Suddenly, Jesse took a step towards the newcomers.

"Sure, dude. It'll be fun. But let's make this a little more… interesting." he said calmly, and everyone was silenced. "One-round knockout. No two out of three bullshit. Just one round." Almost 100 heads turned to look at him simultaneously.

"It'll scare them off when one of us beats them." he whispered to Benji, and he gestured to the Bellas and themselves. Benji nodded knowingly, though Beca was giving him and incredulous look. He mouthed the words 'I got this' and winked. Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

The newcomers said nothing, but their leader smirked and nodded at Jesse. After a few minutes, Justin broke the silence.

"Well, then. Let's get this bitch on!" he exclaimed, and there were hesitant cheers and applause. He spun the wheel.

"Oh, HELL yeah! Classic rock songs! GO!" he shouted, and Jesse sprinted to the middle before anyone else could get there.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_The wind would whisper, and I'd think of you_

He motioned at Beca as he sang that line, and she smiled, remembering last year's riff-off.

_All the tears you cried that called my name_

_And when you needed me, I came through _

_Paint a picture of _

The newcomer in the snapback and hoodie took this opportunity to jump in, which seemed to surprise everyone but the newcomers, who had smug looks on their faces.

_Of green lipstick_

_She said "I used to live with Lou, _

_But he's catching the next train_

Fat Amy thought it was her turn to step in, and she approached the middle of the pool like a sumo wrestler.

_Train_

_Flying like an aeroplane_

_Feelin' like a space brain_

_One more time tonight, look out_

A different newcomer decided to step up, and Beca almost lost her balance. This newcomer was _Jimmy Felts_. He looked over at Beca as he began to sing, but he wasn't grinning anymore. He looked dead serious.

_Out, trick or treat_

_Electric company?_

All of the boys in his group shouted the next line as he held up his arms.

_Olly olly oxen free!_

Benji stepped into the middle, not wanting to give the newbies any ground.

_Free falling, yeah I'm_

_Free falling, yeah I'm_

Another boy from Jimmy's group stepped up and cleared his throat

'Wow. They aren't giving us anything.' Beca thought, and she could tell that Jesse was thinking the same thing. She saw him bite his lip nervously, but she refocused on the competition.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me_

Beca looked around frantically, trying to find out of anyone could top them. She figured it was finally her time to balls up.

_Me wonder_

_It really makes me wonder_

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen_

_Rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

Jimmy stepped up once again, but this time he looked Beca right in the eyes and shot her that lopsided grin of his. Jesse was seething when she retreated back to her corner, but that would have to wait.

_Looking out my back door_

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band_

Jesse stepped up, knowing that this guy's song choice for a riff-off was superb. He couldn't let him end with a strange lyric.

_Band on the run_

_Band on the run_

_And the country judge who held a grudge_

_Will search for evermore_

Jesse finished, and Jimmy stepped back to his group, but not after flipping his hair and giving Beca another look. The spectators went wild as Jesse stood in the middle of the pool triumphantly.

Beca ran over and hugged him, squeezing him so hard that his back popped.

"That was killer!" Justin exclaimed, "It would seem that the Barden Treblemakers are the winners! I don't know about you all, but that was one of the most exciting riff-offs that I have ever seen!"

Loud cheers of agreement echoed through the pool, and Jesse had now developed his own smug look.

"I can't believe you pulled out Stairway." he said, and he had a proud look on his face. Beca grinned and shrugged.

"You gotta do what you gotta do!" she said, and he smiled. However, his smile faded when he looked over her left shoulder. Beca saw this and turned to see Jimmy striding confidently towards them both.

"Beca you did incredible!" he said, and he turned to Jesse. "You too, dude! I'm Jimmy, by the way." he said, and he held out his hand to shake Jesse's. Jesse took it, and they shook.

"I'm Jesse." he said, unusually unenthusiastically. Beca felt Jesse's arm drape over her shoulders and pull her close. Jimmy didn't seem phased by it, however. He just smiled at both of them again and strode off to talk to a member of the Clef Hangers who was swooning over him.

Beca turned to face Jesse and crossed her arms.

"What was that about?" she asked in a knowing tone, and he looked around, feigning ignorance.

"What was what?" he responded without meeting Beca's eyes.

"Did you just go jealous boyfriend on Jimmy?" she asked, and he quickly shook his head without saying a word. She chuckled and tilted his head to where she was looking at her eye-to-eye.

"Don't worry. He's just a friend from high school. Nothing to worry about. Plus…" she said, leaning in to whisper in Jesse's ear, "I only love you." she whispered, and she kissed him on the cheek. He eased up a little bit, and she smiled when she saw this.

"Now come on," she said, "Fat Amy and all of the Bellas are gonna go get wasted. Coming?" she said, already walking in the other direction.

"Treblemakers… ASSEMBLE!" Jesse yelled, and Beca facepalmed as all of his friends struck idiotic poses and "flew" past the Bellas and towards the nearest bar.

* * *

**Well that was great, wasn't it?! :D I hope you thought so, too. Please review and let me know what you like about the story! If you have something you think should be changed, let me know that, too! I love constructive criticism! Thanks, everyone. :)**


	4. The Aftermath

**Hey guys! :D So far, so good on the updating, right? I think I'm doing a good job! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Beca woke up the next morning after apparently passing out in an armchair. She woke up and rubbed her temples, letting out a groan. She was hungover.

She tried to stand up, but got dizzy and sat back down. Surveying the room from her chair, a smile played on her lips, despite the nagging pounding in her head. They must have partied hard after the riff-off. Fat Amy was hanging over the back of a couch, still passed out, with a bottle of Bacardi still in one hand. Stacie was lying facedown on the floor, but her shirt and shorts were no where to be seen. Figures.

Beca smirked and, once she could stand, went into the kitchen, where she found an even crazier scene. There were cups strewn everywhere, along with empty beer and wine bottles, and what looked like chocolate syrup (?) covering the entire kitchen. Some of the Trebles were here as well. She saw Donald passed out on the counter, a beer bottle in each hand, and she also saw Jesse and Benji passed out in opposite corners of the room.

Benji had a Batman beanie pulled over his eyes, and his shorts seemed to be missing. Beca smirked at his Star Wars boxer-briefs, never pegging Benji as the drinking type, and her eyes turned in Jesse's direction.

Even though he was almost naked besides his boxers, and his forehead was covered in some sticky substance (presumably/hopefully chocolate syrup), he was still cute while he slept. His jawline, and his nose, and his abs…

'Whoa. Snap out of it, Beca! This isn't like you!' she scolded herself, and, as if on cue, Jesse stirred. He opened his eyes sleepily, rubbed his forehead (despite the chocolate syrup), and looked up at Beca.

"Hey, Beca." he said quietly, smiling softly up at her.

"Morning." she responded just as quietly, and he smiled even bigger, but his smile was replaced by a pained expression as he reached up to rub his temples. He tried to stand up, but Beca gently pushed him back down.

"Let me get it for you, I'm already up." she said, and he nodded, the sleepy, dorky smile creeping back onto his face. The cabinet creaked as she opened it to retrieve two glasses. She filled the glasses with water and grabbed two aspirin for each of them.

When she returned with Jesse's water, however, she found that he had fallen asleep once more. She rolled her eyes and set the glasses on the counter. A small groan escaped her lips as she hauled him over to the couch that Amy wasn't on, and she set him up on the couch, laying a blanket over him.

As she surveyed him from head to toe, she noticed one little thing that made her actually smile. Jesse had fallen asleep with that dorky smile on his lips.

Beca retrieved the aspirin and water meant for him, and set it on the end table next to the couch. She went upstairs and down the hall to her room. The door creaked as it opened, and she heard a startled grunt and shuffling from inside. Her eyes instantly expanded as she was greeted by a naked Unicycle and Aubrey.

"BECA!" Unicycle exclaimed, and he fell off her bed. _Her _bed. That they had done... _things_ on. Aubrey stuttered loudly as Unicycle reached for his boxers. He reached them, put them on, and rushed past Beca, uttering a quiet 'Sorry' as he passed.

That left Aubrey sitting naked on the bed, a horrified expression on her face. Beca held up a finger at her (not the one you're thinking) as if to say 'Just a minute'. She went downstairs, grabbed a folding chair, and brought it back up. By the time she got back to her room, Aubrey had her underwear back on. She looked up at Beca as she returned; shooting her a confused look once she saw the chair in her hands.

Beca smirked and handed Aubrey the chair, which she took hesitantly, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Aubrey," Beca began in a mock professional tone, "you have been treble-boned. I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave. And take your chair with you." she said with a smirk and a wink, and Aubrey smiled slightly, realizing she was joking.

Aubrey tugged her shirt over her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Beca sat on her bed.

"So when did you get back here?" Beca asked her, remembering that Aubrey had graduated last year.

"Oh, I came to the riff-off last night!" she said, and Beca nodded. "You guys killed it, by the way. Even if you didn't win." Aubrey continued, and Beca smiled and thanked her. A compliment is a compliment, and you don't get those alot from Aubrey.

"Is that why Donald is here too?" Beca asked, and Aubrey shrugged.

"I think so." she said, "I didn't see him at the riff-off last night, but I remember opening the door for him."

Beca suddenly realized that she hadn't questioned Aubrey about Beca's little… _surprise. _

"So, Aubrey," Beca began sweetly, and Aubrey's eyes grew wide, "what's the deal with you and Unic…" Beca started, but she couldn't even finish her sentence before Aubrey had disappeared. She heard Aubrey's heels clicking rapidly down the stairs, and Beca couldn't help but smile at the whole ordeal. Even though they had had sex on her bed.

* * *

Jesse awoke sometime later on a couch, and as he looked around, he realized he was in the Bella's house. He sat up, searching the room for any other signs of life. Nothing. He was alone in the Bella house. He glanced over at the end table and saw a glass of water, two aspirin, and a folded piece of paper.

He took the aspirin and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Here ya go, dork. Figured you'd need it sometime. See you when I see you! _

_ -Beca_

He smiled at how she still called him a dork, even through notes. He returned the note to its resting place, but saw more writing on the back of the paper. The paper crinkled in his hands as he flipped it over and read the back.

_P.S. Look at the clock. Get to class, dork! _

_ -Beca_

He frowned slightly, confused, but when he glanced at his watch, he gasped. He was a half an hour late! He jumped up, suddenly realizing that on top of his massive headache, dizziness, and anti-punctuality, he was also in nothing but his underwear. Quiet cursing echoed throughout the house as Jesse tried to find his clothes.

The living room was quite a sight, as he realized he wasn't alone in the house, after all. He saw Fat Amy draped over a couch and Stacie practically naked in front of the television. But then again, Jesse had no room to talk. He crept through the room, trying his best not to wake up the two sleeping girls.

Today just wasn't his day. He stepped on an empty solo cup, grimacing as the loud crunch of plastic resounded through the house. Fat Amy stirred, but didn't awake. Stacie was completely out, and Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank god for alcohol!' he thought as he saw his shirt and jeans on the kitchen table. He picked them up, quickly got dressed, and practically sprinted for his classroom.

He knocked on the glass as he reached the room, his side splitting from running so far.

'Well, that's my cardio for the week.' he thought as he panted in front of the classroom. When nobody came to open the door, Jesse knocked again, this time glancing inside to see if they had heard him. Only there wasn't anyone inside.

"Gotcha!" he heard a familiar voice behind him say, and he closed his eyes.

'Dammit, Beca.' he thought. His head still hurt, and he rubbed his forehead to try to ease the pain. But… wait. What is _this_?

He brought his hands back to eye level, and he saw… _chocolate syrup? _He rubbed his forehead again, and, sure enough, his fingers were covered in the sticky substance, and he whipped around to see a smirking Beca, who seemed satisfied with herself.

"You don't have class today," she said, "and you got a little…" She gestured to her forehead. He mock laughed at her and went into a bathroom to wash it off.

When he returned, he found Beca leaning up against a wall, the smirk still gracing her perfect face. He couldn't help but smile his dorky smile at the sight of her. Here she was, a scary yet beautiful, ear-spike-wearing, amazingly talented girl, and then there was him. A dorky, movie-obsessed, a capella boy.

But then again, she was an a capella girl. And they were going to have aca-children together. It was inevitable.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D **


	5. Initiations and Incredulous Looks

**Chapter 5**

Beca smiled to herself as she looked around the auditorium, noticing that the group of students auditioning for a capella had grown tremendously since last year. There was bound to be plenty of talent to fill the two spots that the Bellas had opened since Chloe and Aubrey had graduated.

Beca had chosen Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie to help her pick which of these lucky (she used the term loosely) girls would be the next Barden Bella, where ragtag teams win championships.

The first girl up was a petite blonde girl who went by the name of Justine Martin. Beca smiled as gently as she could manage at her, and Justine smiled back, obviously trying to calm her nerves.

"Alright, Justine?" Beca asked, and Justine's blonde ponytail bounced as she nodded. "The song we're gonna be singing this year is…" she paused and looked to Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose, who all leaned in to discuss the choice. Justine stood awkwardly on stage, shifting the weight from one foot to the other, waiting for the now-veteran Bellas to pick her poison.

Beca suddenly turned to look at Justine, and she stopped shifting her weight, hoping that her song was one that she knew.

"The song we'll be singing this year… is 'Fuck You' by Cee Lo Green." Beca said with a small smile, and there were mixed reactions from the ones auditioning.

Justine's eyes lit up as she heard the name. This was her _jam_. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I see you driving around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, fuck you_

The next one up was a tall, thin boy who called himself Gonzo. The Trebles smiled and laughed at this.

"Well that's pretty cool," Jesse said, "you heard the girl. Sing whenever you're ready." he finished, and he tried his best not to acknowledge the glare that he was receiving from Beca.

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like, fuck you_

_And-a, fuck her too_

The auditions went on much slower than last year's had. There were many talented individuals that Beca had loved listening to… and then there were the unavoidable ones. The ones who probably didn't even know what a capella was.

_Now baby, baby, baby _

_Why you, why you wanna hurt me so bad? _

Beca was almost groaning as the second to last contestant, a small chubby boy named Kent, finished up. The last person to audition was a medium-height girl with long blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi, my name is Hillary Reefe." she said with a nervous smile, and Beca smiled back at her, wondering what was going through her mind as she stood on that stage, just as Beca had done a year ago.

"Well nice to see you here, Hillary. You can begin whenever you're ready." Beca said, and Hillary nodded and took a deep breath.

Once the auditions had concluded, all of the people who had auditioned lined up on the stage.

"Great job today, everyone." Beca said, and she smiled at all of them. Some of them still looked nervous, and she was pretty sure one of them had thrown up after his audition. She wished she could've seen it. "We'll let you know shortly whether or not you made the groups." she finished, and they all gave her a nod or some other form of agreement.

'That wasn't so bad.' Beca thought. She took pride in the fact that she was now the leader of the Bellas. Whether she would admit to it was another story.

Justine was on the verge of fainting as she was carried to an unknown location. She had been minding her own business, listening to her iPod and studying in the library, when she had been ambushed. A bag had been thrown over her head, and she was lifted and carried off.

Faint voices and laughter reached her ears, and her breath caught in her throat once she realized what was happening.

Hillary coughed and spluttered as she was finally set down after being basically dragged for what felt like hours. She stood up straight, and she felt hands grab the corners of the bag.

'Oh gosh.' she thought, and her eyes grew a little wider. Once the bag was lifted off, she looked around, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Hillary Reefe." a voice said, making her jump. She turned in the direction of her name. "Justine Martin." the voice said, and Hillary heard shuffling to her left. Hillary saw Justine stand up, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Please make your way to the table in front of you." the voice said, and they followed the orders given to them. Justine drew shaky breaths as they both approached the table that was covered in candles.

Behind the candles, they saw Beca, Lilly, and the rest of the Bellas. All of them wore serious expressions, and Beca opened her mouth to speak again.

"You will now be initiated into the Bellas. To do so, you must drink the blood of the Bellas that came before you." Beca said, and she handed Justine a large cup. When Justine gave her a horrified look, Beca leaned in next to her ear.

"Don't worry, it's just grape juice." she whispered, and Justine relaxed a little bit.

She took a small gulp and handed the cup to Hillary, who hesitantly took a sip and handed the cup back to Beca.

"Now you must repeat the oath," Beca began, "Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to not have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Justine's eyes showed her shock, but both of the girls repeated the oath.

Once they had finished, the lights came on, and Beca grinned at the both of them.

"Congratulations, Bellas." she said to them, and they were both greeted with hugs from all of the other girls.

"By the way," Fat Amy said to Hillary and Justine, "that whole rule about being treble-boned is a load of horseshit this year. That all changed when Beca and what's-his-ass got it on after the ICCA's last year."

Beca blushed and shot Amy a look, but she didn't deny it.

"Okay, well," Beca said, quickly changing the subject, "we'll have our first practice a week from today at 4. Any questions?" she addressed the group, and no one spoke up.

"Then I guess I'll see you next week." Beca said with a smile, and they exited the auditorium, happy with the year's line-up.

Beca sat down next to Jesse at their usual lunch table, looking in disgust at her tuna salad sandwich. Jesse smirked when he noticed, putting his sandwich on her tray as well.

She glared at him, picked up his sandwich, and threw it in his face. He looked genuinely shocked, and she was laughing until he threw some fries at her. Now it was his turn to laugh, as one of them had gone down her shirt.

"You're an ass." she said as she reached into her bra, fishing for the foreign substance. Once she found it, she pulled it out and threw the fry and a ketchup packet at him. Time seemed to slow down as he dodged the ketchup packet, causing it to fly straight into an approaching Unicycle's face. The packet exploded on contact, causing the contents to fly all over his face and all of the people around him.

She sat in stunned shock, waiting for him to yell at her. When he smiled at her, she was completely caught off guard. But… wait. His smile wasn't a friendly one. It was…almost sinister.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled, and he threw his grilled cheese at Beca, which smacked her in the face. She gasped, ducking as food flew all over the cafeteria. She pulled Jesse under the table, and they took cover from the flying condiments and soaring sandwiches.

"You see what you do?" she said, and Jesse gave her an incredulous look.

"Me?! You threw the ketchup!" he exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes.

"You could've just taken it like a man! You didn't have to dodge it!" she countered, and he suppressed a laugh.

"So this whole thing is because of my anti-manliness?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I'm glad you could see it my way." she said curtly, and he smirked.

"Well I just have one thing to say to that…" he said, and she squinted at him. Before she had a chance to react, he had shoved a handful of mashed potatoes into her face, being sure to rub it in as much as he possibly could.

"Glad you could see it my way!" he said mockingly, and he sprinted off through the cafeteria, laughing like a maniac and dodging random food items.

"Oh, HELL no!" she yelled, and she sprinted after him, jumping over tables with athleticism that she didn't even know she contained.

However, he had been a track star in high school, and he was slowly losing her.

'Not today!' she exclaimed in her head, and she pushed herself, travelling as fast as her little legs could carry her. Surprisingly, she started gaining ground on him, pushing herself faster and faster as they ran out of the building and into the courtyard.

When she finally reached him, she dove into his back, causing the both of them to lose their balance and tumble down a hill.

When they finally reached the bottom of the hill, they wrestled until she was on top of him.

"I'm SO gonna beat you up!" she said, but she couldn't help smiling at the goofball she was on top of. He was grinning up at her, still laughing like a maniac. He looked so happy.

"No you won't!" he exclaimed happily, and she laughed. Their eyes met, and she saw the sparkle of happiness that she had seen so many times now.

"Whoa now, you two!" they heard a voice say from their left. They both turned to face Beca's dad walking towards them. Beca got off of Jesse, being sure to step on his leg, causing him to wince in pain, but his smile didn't leave his face.

"Sorry, Dr. Mitchell. She tackled me and we were just," Jesse began, but Dr. Mitchell smiled and waved his hand.

"I know what happened. I saw the whole thing!" he said with a laugh. "The look on her face when you shoved mashed potatoes in it? _Priceless._" he continued, which earned him an incredulous look from Beca and another round of laughter from Jesse.

"I hate you guys." she said, but she couldn't stop the small smile from reappearing on her face.

She gave Jesse a look that said 'You're a dork.'

He nodded and returned a look that said 'I know. But I'm _your _dork!'

And it was true. He was, indeed, her dork.


	6. Working Hard, Getting Better (Sort Of)

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, guys! :( I wrote an extra long chapter today to make up for it. :) Also, shoutout to Coffee Writer Girl for being my first reviewer on this story! Keep them coming! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Beca threw her bag down in an empty chair as she walked into their last Bella rehearsal before the Sigma Beta Theta Fall Mixer. They were in surprisingly good shape, considering that they'd only been practicing for a little over a week.

Since she was the leader and was trying to set a good example, Beca had gotten up at six every morning to get to practice at least a half hour before anyone else.

'This is suicide.' Beca thought as she flopped down in her usual seat, opening up her laptop to work on one of her most recent mixes. While she had become much more involved in the Bellas since last year, she still somehow found time to work on mixes.

As she plugged in her headphones and listened to a rough copy of her newest mix, her thoughts strayed from editing. They didn't stray to anything in particular, but for some reason, Jimmy kept popping into her head. The way he had looked at her during the riff-off was…strange. It was like he had just _known_ that she would be there.

The thought of a stalker from high school scared her a little bit, so she shoved those thoughts to the back of her head and focused rather on fixing errors in her mix.

She jumped as she heard a large bang come from the door of the auditorium. She quickly shut her laptop and jumped up just as Fat Amy walked into the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Beca exclaimed, and Amy grinned.

"Oh, I was just kicking the snack machine!" she said happily, and she held up a Snickers bar. "Little bastard got stuck for a bit! Thought I was gonna have to release the kraken!" she added, and Beca smiled.

"Jesus, that scared the crap out of me!" she said, and Amy's grin grew. Soon after the snack machine incident, the rest of the Bellas began to arrive. Beca inwardly groaned as the last of them arrived, signaling the official start of practice.

She stood up and made her way over to them, trying to determine whether or not she should work on perfecting the choreography or the music.

'Eh. Let's just do both.' she decided, and she stood in front of the Bellas, who had basically become her family in the time that they'd spent together.

"Alright, let's just take it from the top!" Beca said, and they all got into position. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

* * *

Soon after they had started their practice, she saw Jesse stick his head through the door and beckon, and she excused herself quietly, giving the Bellas a much-needed break.

"What's up?" she said as she reached him, and he looked around, as if making sure no one could hear them.

"Well, I had an idea this afternoon." he said, and Beca gestured for him to go on. "What if the Barden Bellas and the Barden Treblemakers collaborated at the fall mixer?" he asked with an excited smile, and Beca gave him yet another incredulous look. She seemed to be giving those a lot lately.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked, and he nodded eagerly, practically giving himself whiplash. She sighed and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Rubbing your beard?" he asked jokingly, which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"We could, but I've already worked this so much with the Bellas, and I just feel like it'd be a lot of work and-…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Well then it's a good thing we got here early." he said proudly, and she looked around with a confused expression on her face.

"We?" she questioned, and he pointed back towards the Bellas.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, grinning as all the Treblemakers stood there, smiling happily.

"Fine, fine." she said, and Jesse shot a thumbs-up to the guys, who cheered and clapped their hands.

"We better get to work, then!" Beca said, and they all mock-saluted her. "The mixer's in two days, and I'm not looking like we did last year!" she exclaimed, and the Bellas shuddered at the thought. She stood in front of their group and let out a deep breath as Jesse came to stand next to her.

"Alright, nerds. Let's do it! 1, 2, 3, 4…"

* * *

When they came back from a water break, most of the Treblemakers were sweating just as hard as the Bellas. Most of them had actually taken off their shirts halfway through, including Jesse.

'Oh holy…' she thought as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular physique, which included a six-pack. He noticed her looking, but he chose to ignore it. This time.

He smirked, and went back to his position, trying to keep from acknowledging Beca's stare. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her try to snap herself out of it by shaking her head, but her gaze fell right back to his abdomen once she stopped. He couldn't resist anymore.

"See anything you like?" he said as he mock-grinded on nothing in particular, remembering the famous line from his favorite horror movie, _Halloween_. She broke her gaze just long enough to scowl at him before turning around and stalking off. He smiled, satisfied with himself.

Beca blushed furiously, but she couldn't let Jesse see that. It's not her fault that the way he had just moved his body was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He had already caught her staring at his _very_ nice six-pack; she wouldn't _dare_ let him know that he could make her blush. That would just be the icing on the cake for him.

As soon as Beca's blush subsided, and they were about to resume their practice, everyone jumped as they heard Fat Amy exclaim, "Oh my God!"

"What, what is it?!" Beca yelled, rushing over to where Amy stood looking out the window, a mixed expression of shock and awe covering her face.

She turned to Beca, but didn't respond. She just pointed out the window at the three girls that stood there.

Beca followed her gaze, but she didn't understand. All she saw was Chloe, Aubrey, and another brunette standing on the quad. Her eyes returned to Amy, who was giving her a look that said 'Now do you understand?'

Beca furrowed her brows and looked back and forth between the girls and Amy's ridiculous expression, struggling to grasp what Amy was trying to tell her. By then, all of the others had gathered around as well, and they all wore furrowed brows and expressions identical to Beca's.

When no one said anything after almost five minutes, Amy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, for shit's sake! That girl with Chloe and Aubrey was the leader of the Bellas before Aubrey took over! Chloe told me she was coming to 'observe' the championship Bellas sometime after Aca-initiation night! Which means your little 'squeezes'," she gestured to Jesse and the Trebles, "are gonna get an earful if she sees them here!"

Beca's jaw dropped as she remembered how Aubrey was at first.

'That was because of _her_?' Beca thought, wondering how such a small girl could create such a monster.

Suddenly, Aubrey, Chloe, and the other girl started making their way to the auditorium, apparently coming to 'observe' them now.

"Oh, crap." Beca said, and Jesse, noticing the paling of her face, turned quickly to his fellow Trebles.

"We gotta go guys." he said quickly, and he made a rapid move for the door, but quickly turned back as he saw that their only exit was blocked by the approaching girls. His heart started beating 100 miles per minute, and he looked around the auditorium, searching for any hiding place at all.

'There!' he thought, his wandering eyes finding their salvation at last.

"Follow me!" he exclaimed, and the Trebles sprinted after him, trying their best to keep up. But, again, he was a track star. Not the easiest thing in the world to do.

Just as Benji rounded the corner at the end of the auditorium, the girls walked in.

"What was that noise?" Chloe said, looking around for the source. Beca shrugged, trying her best to produce the best poker face she could manage. They all knew that Chloe couldn't keep secrets.

"It sounded like…" the brunette said, "a boy. A _Treble_ perhaps?" She narrowed her eyes at Beca, who replied with a confused look.

"Why would they be here?" Beca asked, feigning ignorance and looking around. "We took an oath to not hook up with any of them! Aubrey made sure of that!" Beca added, and, though none of the others noticed, she saw a glint in Aubrey's eye that said 'Thank you.'

The brunette nodded, and turned to Aubrey.

"I see that you've mostly uphold tradition since I've been gone, Aubrey. I am honestly surprised." the brunette said, and Aubrey quickly glanced at them.

A smile lit up her face as she said, "Well, I tried my best with them."

The brunette nodded curtly, and turned to leave the auditorium.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Unicycle poked his head around the corner.

"Coast clear?" he asked, and Beca nodded. He turned and said something over his shoulder, and one by one the Trebles filed out, some massaging their necks, some groaning as they popped their backs.

"Where did you guys hide?" Beca asked as Jesse reached her. He popped his back with a grimace.

"The freaking janitor's closet. It's like _this big_!" Jesse said, and he held up his thumb and pointer finger about an inch and a half apart. Beca smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You could've just hid in the floor of the stands, you know." Beca said, and Jesse shook his head.

"Nooooo. That is probably the worst idea ever. Have you ever been near Hat after he eats burritos? It's not-…" He stopped and his head whipped to the right as he heard the door shut.

'Oh, no.' he thought. Everything in the room went silent as Aubrey, Chloe, and the brunette walked in.

"Sorry girls, forgot my purs…" Chloe began, but she froze in place at the sight. She saw half of the Trebles, including Jesse, were shirtless, and all of the Bellas were sports-bra and shorts clad. Aubrey closed her eyes, awaiting the shrill yell that she had heard so many times during her college days. But instead, she was greeted with a thud.

Her eyes opened to find their old leader lying face-down on the floor. Not moving.

"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed, and she practically dove to the girl's side, flipping her over and checking her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's just fainted. No big deal." she said, and Aubrey put her head in her hands.

"How are we gonna explain _this _to her when she wakes up?" Aubrey said tearfully, and she gestured at the scene that had greeted them and caused their old leader to faint.

"Just tell her nothing happened." Beca suggested, "Tell her she dreamed it."

Aubrey opened her mouth to yell, but then closed it as she turned the thought over in her mind.

"Maybe that could work." she said, and Beca smiled. Wow. Aubrey had just agreed with her.

However, her smile quickly faded as the brunette coughed and sat up, her eyes open.

"Oh, God. My head. What happened?" she said. When she looked up, her eyes went from confused to angry. "What the hell?! Why are there Treblemakers at a Bellas practice?!" she shrieked, and her eyes instantly turned to Beca. She shot her an icy glare, and stood up to approach her.

The scream was still ringing in the large room when she got to Beca. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Beca closed her eyes, awaiting for the shriek to fill her ears once more, but she was surprised when she felt lips press against hers. Familiar lips. She felt his warm body press up against hers quickly, making her thoughts all blend into one, and she felt a small moan escape her body. Jesse's lips smiled, and she felt her face instantly redden.

There came not a shriek, but yet another thud, and Jesse broke off their kiss to look at the girl.

"I knew it would work." he said with a smile, and he slung the fainted girl over his shoulder, carrying her over to Aubrey and Chloe. He smirked at their similar shocked expressions, and sat her down in a chair. "You should… probably get her out of here. Wouldn't want anything else to happen."

They both nodded slowly, and they picked her up and carried her out of the auditorium.

He returned to the Trebles and tilted his head towards the door, signaling that it was about time for them to take their leave.

They nodded and headed towards the door, grabbing their shirts and water bottles on the way out.

Jesse turned back to Beca and winked, saluting her with two fingers before he left without another word. She stood there, her thoughts still a jumbled mess. When she finally regained her composure, she turned around to find Bellas grinning at her from every direction.

Her blush returned tenfold, and she quickly strode over to her things, throwing on her shirt and picking up her computer.

"Practice is over!" she said a little too loudly as she quickly left the auditorium. She heard the laughter of the Bellas echo throughout the auditorium as the door shut behind her.

"Oh someone's eager to have some fun tonight!" Fat Amy said happily as she watched Beca practically run across the quad. This was greeted with even more raucous laughter from the Bellas.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :) I can't wait to write about the mixer! It's gonna be interesting! ;) Review! :D Thanks everyone! **


	7. Impulsive Beca is Impulsive

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, guys! :( I had a MAJOR case of writer's block, and I had band practice and was just really busy. So I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews as well! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Beca and Jesse laughed as they stumbled into Jesse's room together. They were both a bit tipsy, and the rest of the Trebles and Bellas were at the party that they had just returned from.

"So, Jesse." Beca said as she flopped down onto his bed. He flopped down next to her.

"So, Beca." he replied, obviously copying her. She mock-grinned at him, and he smirked.

"You're an ass." she said with a small smile, and she punched him in the arm. His smirk just grew into a grin.

"But I'm _your _ass!" he said, and she raised her eyebrows. She stood up and shook her hips in front of Jesse's face, aware of his wide eyes and mesmerized expression.

"I'm pretty sure _that's _my ass." she whispered into his ear, and he tried to change his expression to a smug one but was unsuccessful.

'Perfect.' Beca thought, and she shot him an evil smile.

"You know what, Jesse?" she said, her smile still lighting her face.

"What?" he said, trying his best to not rip all of her clothes off right then and there.

"I think…" she said, drawing nearer and nearer with every syllable, "that we should have some… _fun_."

She smirked at Jesse's bewildered expression as she put her palms on Jesse's chest and pushed him down. She straddled him, and his eyes showed a mix of surprise, anxiety, and lust.

Her lips crashed into his as she roped her arms around him, one hand cradling his cheek and the other tangling itself in his hair. A soft moan escaped her throat as he kissed from her lips, to her cheek, and finally to her neck and collarbone. With every kiss, he nibbled and sucked, and as he slowly moved down to kiss the swells of her breasts…

* * *

Beca groaned and pulled a pillow over her head as Kimmie Jin's usual 6:00 A.M. alarm blasted in the silent room. She could hear shuffling, and the alarm was turned off. Kimmie Jin's footsteps seemed abnormally loud as Beca heard her open drawers and put on clothes. After a few minutes, the door slammed and the room was once again quiet.

Beca smiled and pulled her blankets up closer to her chin, being sure to get as warm and comfortable as possible while she was awake. Just as she was about to doze off again, she heard a knock at the door. She sat up, glaring at whoever was behind the door. A quick glance over at the clock revealed that it had only been ten minutes since Kimmie Jin had left.

'Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 6:13 in the morning?' Beca thought angrily, and she stood up, throwing her feet into her slippers and trudging over to the door before throwing it open with an annoyed "What?"

Aubrey's eyes grew wide as she looked at Beca in her primal state. She fumbled for words, apparently realizing how early it was.

"What's up?" Beca asked, softening her voice when she saw Aubrey's expression. Beca moved aside to let Aubrey into her room, and Aubrey walked in quickly and began pacing across the floor.

"Aubrey, calm down." Beca said, and she gestured to her bed. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's bothering you?"

Aubrey conceded to Beca's request with a sigh.

"Okay, you remember Josephine, right?" Aubrey said, not meeting Beca's eyes. She slowly shook her head. Beca had never met a Josephine in her life. Unless…

"You mean that really bitchy brunette girl?" Beca asked, and Aubrey looked at her as if she had just confessed to murdering someone.

"Don't say that!" Aubrey said in a hushed tone, and she looked around the room, as if she thought someone was watching them. "Yes, that would be her. Okay, well…" she started, and she bit her lip before continuing.

"She graduated the year before you joined the Bellas, and she was worse than me about winning. Which I know is seemingly impossible." she added when she saw the disbelief spread across Beca's face.

"Anyways," she continued, "once you're a Bella or Treble or whatever group you were part of and you graduate, you are given the option to become part of the ABS. The a capella board of supervisors." Aubrey explained, and Beca nodded.

"And ever since she found out that you and the Treblemakers were practicing together, she's been trying to reduce funding for both of the groups." Aubrey said quickly, and Beca's expression of disbelief slowly morphed into one of rage.

"She can't do that!" Beca exclaimed loudly, and Aubrey shook her head.

"I wish I could tell you differently. I'm not worried about the Trebles, because they have Donald and Bumper on their side, and they wouldn't budge at all." Aubrey said, and Beca tried to suppress a snort.

"_Bumper _is on the board of supervisors?" Beca asked, and a small smile creeped onto Aubrey's face.

"I couldn't believe it either." she said, and Beca was glad that she had managed to lighten the mood at least a little.

'Oh, God,' she thought, 'the dork's rubbing off on me.'

"Anyways," Aubrey continued, noticing that she was losing Beca's attention, "I can't say the same for the Bellas. It's basically just me supporting you guys. Chloe is on the board of supervisors, but she's too scared to stand up to Josephine." Aubrey said with a sad glint in her eyes, and Beca's eyebrows furrowed.

"But…she stood up to you when we got a second chance at the finals last year." Beca said. Aubrey shrugged and looked at Beca in the eyes for the first time since she'd been here.

"I'm not nearly as scary as Josephine." Aubrey said. "She was about as scary as me during the season, but basically all of the other Bellas had her back at all times. She's all about strength in numbers."

Beca put her head in her hands.

"Well is there any way we can convince her to change her mind?" Beca asked, and Beca's hopes grew as she saw a mischievous glint in Aubrey's eye.

Her smile returned as she said "That's why I'm here. We have work to do."

* * *

Jesse plugged his headphones into his iPod and placed it on shuffle before lying face down on the towel he had laid out on the deck of the Treble house. It had been a while since he'd tanned, and today had seemed like a good day to do it. Not a cloud in the sky.

He hummed quietly to Boston as he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the sun on his back. He must've dozed off, because Donald shook him awake urgently after he had lain out for some time.

Jesse jumped up, staggering around sleepily.

"What, I'm…I'm awake." he muttered as he staggered around in a circle.

Donald just laughed at him as he watched Jesse trip over chairs and the only table on the deck.

"Dude, don't you have a class at 2:00?" Donald asked, still laughing at him. Jesse stopped staggering abruptly, looked at Donald, and nodded slowly.

"Yes. That's my music theory class. We have a huge exam in there today." he told Donald.

"Well…" Donald said, looking at his watch and rubbing the back of his neck. Jesse closed his eyes and decided to get it over with.

"What time is it?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes. He heard Donald take a slow breath, then…_bust out laughing_?

"It's 12:30, dude. You've been out here for like 10 minutes!" he said between bursts of laughter. Jesse shot him a glare, but Donald didn't catch it. Once his raucous laughter had subsided to a giggle, Donald turned and went inside.

Jesse couldn't help smiling at what he must've looked like to Donald. A nervous, half-asleep wreck could make anyone laugh. His smile grew at the image, and he laid back down on his towel, now facing up.

He plugged his headphones back in and almost instantly fell asleep, Boston still blaring in his ears.

* * *

Beca hadn't seen Jesse all day, and she was almost beginning to get worried. Had she done something wrong? No, no that couldn't be. They hadn't had a real fight since before the ICCA's.

'Then what was it?' she asked herself over and over again. Once she had finished up her shift at the station, she decided to pay a visit to the Treble house. She really needed to talk to someone besides the Bellas about the whole Josephine thing.

She walked up the front steps, opening the door. They never kept it locked, and she never knocked anyways. She was such a common occurrence now that the boys didn't even question why she was there. She just received 'Hey' or 'Jesse's in his room'.

"Hello?" she called to the seemingly empty house. Donald strode around the corner, a banana and his ever-present cell phone in hand. He glanced up at her quickly before returning his attention to his phone.

"Sup, Becs? Jesse's on the deck." he said nonchalantly, and he didn't bother to stay and listen to her response. As Donald rounded the corner in the living room, Beca walked the other way, towards the deck where she had spent so much time star-gazing with Jesse.

As she reached the screen door, she glanced out at Jesse, who was laid out on a towel. Her jaw dropped a little bit as her eyes roamed his shirtless body.

He was in bright blue and purple boardshorts, sunglasses, and he was now a light golden-brown, making him even more beautiful than normal.

"I didn't know that was possible." she thought aloud. Her eyes roamed from his muscular arms, which were folded behind his head, to his amazingly sexy collarbones and pectorals. Beca didn't even know that collarbones _could _be sexy before she met Jesse.

Then, like tourists drawn to the Eiffel Tower, her eyes settled on the main attraction. He wasn't even flexing, and his stomach still showed six individually defined rectangles of happiness.

Her mouth was now completely open now, and she closed it as soon as she realized it.

'It's just Jesse. You've seen it all before!' she told herself, and she opened the door, setting her bag down quietly in the corner of the deck. He seemed to be asleep, and she couldn't resist.

Being as stealthy as she could, she sat down cross-legged next to him. He stirred at the sudden vibration, but he didn't wake. She slowly reached her arm out, and placed her fingertips on his collarbone, running her hand slowly down his body, stopping at the waistband of his boardshorts and returning just as slowly.

'Oh my…' she thought as she felt his abs, which were _very _rock hard. Suddenly her thoughts had taken a turn for the dirtier, and she scolded herself.

'Just because something's rock hard…' she thought, and she suppressed a laugh, but the puff of air that had come from Beca's nose hit Jesse's stomach. She jumped as he shot up, stumbling backwards to get away from his assailant.

His earphones came out of his ears and wrapped around his ankles, causing him to fall backwards. His head made a large thudding sound as he hit the edge of the deck, the wood almost splintering at the sudden impact.

Beca's eyes grew wide, and she stood up and hurried over to him.

"Jesse! Are you okay?" she exclaimed as she knelt down next to him and checked where his head had hit the deck. He wasn't bleeding, but he had a knot the size of Texas. He looked up at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is what I get for trying to get man-tan and be even sexier for my woman!" he said, and she kissed his head before she grinned.

"You're _almost_ there." Beca said with a wink, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You're hilarious!" he said, and Beca stood up with a triumphant smile.

"That's not what you were thinking when you were rubbing all over him just now!" Donald's voice from the doorway made them both jump. Jesse looked at him incredulously.

"Do what, now?" he said, and Donald smirked. Beca shot him a death-glare that said 'Speak and you die.', but it was no use. Donald was almost as used to her glares as Jesse by now.

"While you were asleep, she was sitting next to you and stroking your chest and staring and…" Donald trailed off as he rubbed his chest and stomach provocatively. Beca's cheeks were now rose-red, and she didn't dare look at Jesse.

"I'm _almost _there?" he said expectantly, and she could _hear _the smirk in his voice. She cursed herself and her impulsive actions.

"You're dead to me." she muttered to Donald, and he and Jesse just threw their heads back and laughed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I tried to introduce the sexy undertone in this chapter! I know you all loved that , right? ;) Anyways, review! :D **


	8. Payback is a Bitch!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jesse teased Beca constantly about getting caught admiring him for the next few days. However, to Beca it seemed like an eternity.

He would follow her around, saying things like 'Am I sexy yet? I'm getting a vibe from you!' and 'Hey Bec. Wanna feel?' and he would promptly lift up his shirt and expose his abs. His abs that were now tan. Dear God. She did her best to not look, which really tested her self-control.

Once she had finally had enough of the incessant teasing – between him and Donald, it was getting pretty damn annoying – Beca decided that she was going to get them back. Now the only question was how.

She wasn't quite sure how to get Donald back, because she still hadn't really gotten to know him. However, Jesse… he was a different story. She knew _exactly _what to do to shut him up.

To put her plan into action, she approached him as he was studying on the quad one Spring morning.

"Hey, Beca!" he said happily as she sat down next to him and roped her arm through his.

"Hey, sweetie!" she replied just as happily, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his slightly confused expression. She _never _used pet names. However, he quickly replaced it with his usual smile, and she leaned into his arms, which slowly wrapped around her shoulders, enveloping her with warmth.

"So," Beca said into his chest, "I have a question for you. Well… not really a question, but a proposition." He nodded, gesturing her to continue. "Okay. Well, you know how the mixer is next week?" He nodded. "I was just wondering…We won't see each other for a while after that, what with all the preparations that the Bellas and Trebles will be doing for Regionals. I really want to spend some time with you." she said, and he flashed his trademark grin at her.

"I'd love that Beca. But you know we spend time together like… all the time, right?" he said as he rubbed circles on her arm with his thumb.

Beca adjusted herself in his arms to where she could look him in the eyes.

"Well yeah. But I meant…" she lowered her voice for dramatic effect, "_alone _time."

His grin faltered, and his eyes bulged a bit.

"A-…alone time?" he repeated, his voice cracking a bit. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard himself, and he cleared his throat, unsure of where that had come from. Her teeth once again found the inside of her cheek, almost taking a chunk out of the inside of her mouth before swallowing her inevitable laughter.

"Yes, Jesse. _Alone _time. We could, you know…" she trailed off with somewhat of a seductive smile, letting his mind supply the rest like she knew it would. His grin was now completely gone, and his eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"Okay." he said, trying to sound as cool about it as he could, but he failed. Beca could see right through him. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, letting her words drip off her lips.

"Meet me in the Treble house tomorrow night at 11:00 sharp," she whispered, then added, "and lose the clothes. You look much better without them." She winked at him as she got up and walked away. Even though she didn't really know what his 'down under' – as Amy would call it – looked like, his expression still told the whole story. He was still a virgin, as was she, but he didn't need to know that. She could tell that he was absolutely _terrified_, which meant that she had done her job. Now to find Stacie and complete the next step in her master plan.

* * *

The next day and a half seemed like years to Jesse, who couldn't focus on anything but Beca's 'proposition' to him. Did she really want to do… _that _with him?! No, there was no way. She was messing with him. But then again…what if she wasn't?

Their relationship had lasted for a little under a year now, and the hadn't done anything like that yet. The farthest they had gone was making out with their shirts off, which Kimmie Jin had very obnoxiously interrupted.

'Aca-awkward.' he thought as he remembered the silence that had settled on the room.

But other than that unfortunate incident, they hadn't really done anything sexual…ever.

Maybe she was ready? Was she? Either way, Jesse's palms were sweating at the thought, and he did his best to calm down and get through the day.

* * *

When 10:45 rolled around, Jesse left the station. He had finished his shift hours ago, but he needed work to do to keep his mind off of Beca. Who was waiting for him at the Treble house.

He let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding when he reached the front door of the Treble house. He looked down at his watch. 10:54.

His heart beat like a hummingbird's wings as he opened the door, the creak resonating through the empty house. Except it wasn't empty.

He stood still for a moment, too nervous to move his legs towards his room. When he finally found the strength, he trudged up to his room, stopping in front of the door to strip off all but his underwear. Once he had done so, he took a deep breath.

'Here we go.' he thought as he opened the door slightly. He stepped into the pitch-black room and shut the door behind him.

His eyes adjusted slowly, but he soon saw a figure lying on the bed.

"Hey." he said quietly, in a voice that was surprisingly much higher than his own. He shrugged it off as the figure stood up and made its way over to him.

His heartbeat seemed to echo throughout the room as he wrapped his arms around Beca's waist. He crashed his lips into hers, enveloping her in himself. They breathed heavily, and his hands soon found their way down to his butt.

"Whoa, now baby." Beca said to him, but… _IT WASN'T BECA?! _Jesse screamed loudly, as did the other figure, and Jesse stumbled over to the wall, flicking on the light as quickly as possible.

The light showed that the person he had been kissing was… _DONALD?! _They both screamed again and rubbed their lips furiously as they realized what they had just done.

Jesse dove for the mouthwash in his bathroom, and Donald grabbed a tube of toothpaste and slathered it all over his lips, trying to get Jesse's taste off of his mouth.

Once they had thoroughly cleansed themselves and Jesse had retrieved his clothes, they confronted each other.

"Dude, what the hell?! You're supposed to be Beca!" Jesse exclaimed, and Donald gave him an incredulous look.

"What? _You're _supposed to be _Stacie_!" he exclaimed just as loudly, and their faces both changed from expressions of disgusted confusion to expressions of pure horror.

They both closed their eyes and turned towards the hallway when they heard laughter.

They walked out onto the landing, being sure to keep as much space between them as possible. The scene before them caused them both to put their heads in their hands, and Jesse fell to his knees.

Beca stood before them with all of the Trebles and Bellas standing behind her. She had a triumphant expression on her face as they all laughed at the two boys' misfortune.

"Payback's a bitch." she said simply, and Jesse went back in his room, locking the door behind him and flopping dejectedly onto his bed.

Damn it, Beca.

* * *

**So what did you think?! I was cracking up the whole time I was writing this! By the way, I didn't forget the mixer! That's a major plot point in the story. :P But ANYWHO, thank you for reading, and I appreciate each and every review, favorite, and follow that I get! Love you guys! :)**


	9. Parties, Mixers, and Regionals OH MY!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I am SO sorry about not updating yesterday, and I'm also sorry that this chapter is sort of a filler and kind of short. :/ I promise that once the party and the mixer hit, the story will pick up a lot more! :) Thanks again for sticking with me for this long! Also, I fixed the time frame of the story in chapter 8. I felt like I was probably confusing everybody. :P Anyways, long author note OVER.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Beca hadn't seen Jesse or Donald since their little… "run-in" on Wednesday. It was now the following Tuesday, and Beca should be worried. But it had just been so damn funny.

She smiled once more at the thought of them stumbling out of Jesse's room half-clothed and absolutely terrified. Then she felt a twinge of guilt. The Trebles had no doubt given them both complete _hell _for it, and the Bellas had seen it too.

'Okay, maybe I went a _little _overboard.' Beca thought, and she shrugged at no one. It wasn't her fault! They had brought her to it with their incessant teasing! Still…she couldn't help feeling the tiniest spike of remorse in her stomach.

She sighed, stood, and grabbed her computer. Her mind didn't exactly know where she was going, but her feet carried her to the quad, where she sat in her usual spot and began working on the Bellas mix for Regionals. She was so excited for it, and she just _knew _that they were going to blow away the competition.

As she worked on the mix, her thoughts drifted off, thinking of Jesse and the mixer. She silently prayed that her little prank hadn't swayed his decision to collaborate with the Bellas in their performance. If they dropped the idea, the Bellas would be screwed. They had already incorporated some of the Trebles into particular roles of the coreography, rather than all of them doing the exact same moves.

Beca bit her lip, and, after an internal war between her pride and her common sense, she gathered all her things. An apology would probably be a good idea, and she didn't want to take any chances on the mixer. Plus, her body practically _ached _from lack of Jesse.

As if on cue, Jesse plopped down on the grass next to her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, weirdo!" he said happily, and she regarded him hesitantly.

"Hey, dork." she replied, and he squeezed her shoulders. Why was he acting so…so… _normal_?

She finally decided to ask him as he jumped into a conversation about this movie that they just _had _to go see.

"So, Jesse…" she said, and he broke his gaze with his laptop to gaze into her eyes.

"What's up?" he asked with a small smile, and she bit her lip.

"You aren't mad about the prank?" she asked, and he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No. Why? Should I be?" he teased, and she opened her mouth, shutting it when no words were produced. His smile faltered, and he regarded her with confused eyes.

"Are you mad that I'm not mad?" he asked seriously, and she shook her head.

"I just…I…You've been avoiding me, and I just thought…" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. His hand roped its way into hers, and she looked up into his eyes, which were crinkled at the corners with a smile.

"No way, Beca! I would _never _avoid you, unless you blatantly told me to. I was working on this freaking monster of a music theory paper! I was holed up in my room practically all week, researching and watching videos on dissonant harmonies. "

He made a hilarious disgusted face at the thought, and Beca almost cracked a smile, her mind at ease now.

When he felt the tension lift, he took this opportunity to add, "And I only watched three movies! For the whole week!"

She dropped her jaw in a mock gasp and pulled him in for a hug. Even though they had not even been apart for a week, she had missed him desperately, and it felt absolutely orgasmic to be back in his warm embrace again. When they finally released, she grabbed her laptop and reopened it, opening up the mix for Regionals.

She noticed Jesse glance over her shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha working on?" he said nonchalantly, and she smirked and minimized the track.

"Nothing you need to see, nerd!" she said happily, and she closed her laptop, gathered her things into her bag, and stood up. He did the same, and he laced his fingers through hers, the warmth of his hand traveling from her hand to her shoulders and spreading all the way through her body. She still couldn't believe the effect that this boy had on her after not even a year.

"So, I have a question." Beca asked, and Jesse's hand tensed.

"If this is another ploy to get me to kiss Donald, I am walking away right now." he said, but she knew that he was kidding.

"No. Ew." she added, and he smirked. "I was just making sure… The Bellas and the Trebles are still performing together at the mixer, right? No hard feelings or anything?" she asked, and he brought his hand to his chin and stroked what little stubble he had acquired over the week that they had been apart.

"I don't know…" he said in mock thoughtfulness, and she punched his arm lightly. He grinned and once again draped his arm over her shoulders, using the gesture to utter a silent agreement between them.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, heading nowhere in particular. Jesse broke the silence after about ten minutes, stopping her at a park bench and gesturing for her to sit down.

Once she had done so, he turned to her and grabbed both of her hands. She glanced down at them, then back up to his eyes, which were filled with a mysterious emotion that she hadn't seen in them before.

"Now, _I _have a question for _you_." he said, and he quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you kiss Amy!" when he saw her eyebrows raise quickly.

He shut his eyes and took a quick deep breath, as if preparing himself to ask her this.

"So, I know you aren't really the party type…" he started, and he glanced up to see if she was uninterested yet. She apparently didn't show any disinterest, and he quickly went on, "But I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Trebles annual sophomore to senior party. The only reason I got to go last year was because I was a member, and I didn't have that much fun alone, anyways." He spat the whole thing out quickly, and she smirked at him.

"Of course I will!" she said, and his face lit up in his usual grin. "I can't believe you were that nervous about inviting me to a party." she added, and he shrugged.

"You can never be too careful!" he said happily, and he kissed both of her hands before he wrapped his arms around her. She turned to lean back into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of the familiar warmth that was snaking its way down her spine.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :) I might not update as frequently this coming week, because I have drum line camp for my high school's marching band. I know, I know. I'm a band geek! But anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, follow, and favorite! I appreciate each and every one of them. :) **


	10. Pitch Party

**Woooo! We've finally hit ten chapters, guys! :D I hope you enjoy this milestone chapter! It's the party at the Trebles' place, and it gets a little wild! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Beca scowled as she regarded her reflection in the mirror. Chloe sat on Beca's bed, and she noticed Beca's scowl. The redhead stood and shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't make that face! You look amazing!" she said, and Beca glanced once more at herself in the mirror. Chloe had _insisted _that Beca dress up for the party, even though Beca was 110% against it.

Knowing that Chloe wasn't going to drop it until she was granted her request, Beca had caved. Now she was standing in her dorm room, waiting for Amy and Stacie so they could leave.

Beca was dressed in a curve-hugging skirt that ending mid-thigh, along with a dark purple, sequined top. Chloe had insisted on doing her hair as well, but Beca had drawn the line there. Chloe had pouted for a good 15 seconds before launching into this annoyingly lovey-dovey story about her and Keith; the boyfriend that Beca had met during their little shower 'incident'.

She immediately blocked out the ginger's ramblings, and her thoughts drifted instead to Jesse, and her dream that had been rudely interrupted by Kimmie Jin's alarm clock.

Goosebumps scattered across her skin as she remembered the way that his lips had felt on her neck. It had felt so… _real_. It almost made her wonder if it had really happened.

But she couldn't think about it anymore, for Amy and Stacie busted into the room, shooing Beca's thoughts of Jesse out of her mind once again.

"Party time, flatbutts!" Amy exclaimed, and Stacie just laughed as she and Amy grabbed Beca and Chloe's wrists, dragging them towards the Treble house.

* * *

When they walked up the Trebles' front steps, the bass of the music coming from somewhere in the house shook them to their cores.

Stacie stepped over two boys who were already passed out and pushed open the door.

"Girls," Stacie said, holding the door for them, "this is the biggest perk of being sophomores. I'm going to find Donald." she said with a wink as she strode away, and Amy and Chloe disappeared into the crowd on Beca's left, leaving her standing there awkwardly.

She looked around casually, her eyes scanning around the room for Jesse. After a few moments of searching, she saw him talking to Hat and laughing.

She made her way over to him, doing her best to seep through the crowd. Despite her efforts, she was bumped more than a few times, and once she had to brace herself against a wall to keep from falling.

When she finally reached them, she tapped Jesse on the shoulder. He turned, and his grin dropped as his widened eyes ran over her figure.

"Wow, Beca. You look _amazing_." he said with a small smile, and she punched his shoulder lightly, which was a term of endearment in her world.

"Shut up. Chloe made me wear this." she mumbled, and Jesse leaned closer to her and muttered in her ear.

"Then I'll have to thank her later." he said, and she shuddered slightly as his warm breath blew on her neck.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Beca asked, and she used her hands to gesture to Hat and Jesse. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh we were just talking about this one time that Hat and Uni-…" he was cut off by a large cheer, and Amy ran up behind the two of them and grabbed their arms before he could continue.

"Let's go, flatbutt! You and Treble-boner here need to do body shots!" she said loudly, and she pulled them towards the living room. Beca grimaced at Jesse's nickname, while he just smirked.

Quite a large crowd had gathered in the living room, and they were all surrounding two large pool tables. Beca slipped her way to the front, pulling Jesse along with her by keeping a grip on his wrist.

When they reached the front, she saw Donald licking a line of salt from Stacie's midriff, Unicycle picking the shot of tequila from Audrey's cleavage with his teeth, and Benji retrieving the lemon from the mouth of… _Lilly_?!

Her jaw dropped, and she looked at Jesse, who was laughing hysterically and cheering Benji on. Benji gave Lilly several deep kisses around the lemon as he grasped the rind with his teeth.

This drew a monstrous amount of cheers, and he spit out the rind, pumping his fist triumphantly. He let out a loud whoop as he kissed Lilly again and led her away towards what she presumed was his room. Beca shook her head and grinned. Benji is a completely different animal when he's wasted. Jesse suddenly grabbed her hand and led her to the pool table that Benji and Lilly had just abandoned.

It was now the girls turn to do shots, and Jesse pulled off his shirt and laid back on the table, as did Donald and Unicycle. Beca shook his head at him again, and he looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Any day now." he teased, eliciting an eye-roll from Beca. Her eyes rolled over his body openly as Amy handed her a lemon. _Damn _was he sexy. She squeezed the lemon juice right above Jesse's bellybutton, where she knew he was sensitive. She put the tequila shot between his legs, and she grasped the lemon rind in her mouth. She did her best to put it into his mouth without use of her hands, making sure to kiss him deeply as she did so.

Cheers and whoops replied her actions, and she began to get into it.

She ran her fingers over his chest and abdomen as Amy handed her a packet of salt, and Beca laughed at how much Amy was encouraging her.

She tore the salt open carefully with her free hand and her teeth, and she poured it on the lemon juice, causing Jesse's smirk – and eyes – to widen a bit.

Without breaking eye contact, she slowly bent and licked the salt off of his body, loving the feeling of his warm, smooth skin break out in goose bumps.

When she finished, she slowly licked her lips, making sure to be as sexy as she possibly could, even though she felt like an idiot. He didn't seem to think so, however.

He was looking at her lustfully, the lemon still in his mouth, the tequila still between his legs.

"Now," Fat Amy said as she addressed the crowd, "the tequila!" she yelled loudly, and Beca put her hands on both of his thighs as she bent to her knees and retrieved the glass from his crotch, using nothing but her teeth.

Once she had gotten a good grip on the glass, she stood up and tilted her head back, accidentally spilling some of it.

Jesse's eyes widened even more as he saw the rivulets of the substance roll down her neck and into her shirt. She smirked and made her way over to the side of the pool table, where she had a much better angle to retrieve the lemon from his mouth.

His mouth was practically watering as she bent down to retrieve the lemon from his mouth. He tried not to look, but her cleavage was _painfully _obvious. His thoughts were instantly buzzed as her lips closed around his, the rind still in their mouths. It was a new feeling, and awkward at first, trying to kiss around it. But after a few tries, they mastered it, and it became a delightful experience.

His tongue traced the line of her bottom lip, and Beca's knees wobbled a little.

After what had been almost 4 minutes, she retrieved the lemon and spit it onto the floor, the crowd growing wilder than they had ever been.

Jesse stood up and reached for his shirt, and Beca grabbed his arm once he had put it back on.

He shot her a confused look, and she raised an eyebrow at him before leaning into his ear.

"Let's dance." she whispered, and she smirked as his eyes once again grew wider. He nodded silently, and she grabbed a beer for both of them as she led him to the dance floor, which just so happened to be the largest room in the house.

When they entered it, Beca gasped. She'd never seen so many people at a Trebles' party before. Jesse smiled and knew that this was his chance.

He quickly used her grip on his wrist to pull her to the center of the group, where they saw Stacie and Donald grinding on each other. Beca decided that since she was at her first legit party with Jesse, she could let loose as well.

His strong hands found her waist as she grinded into him. Unknown warmth quickly enveloped her body, and she loved it. She loved being so close and intimate with him, even though they still had their clothes on. Beca quickly finished off her drink and tossed her cup aside, as did Jesse.

She was a bit tipsy now, but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life. Suddenly, the music changed, and a familiar Kendrick Lamar song blasted through the Trebles' $600 speakers. They both cheered wildly as they grinded to the beat of the song.

_Every second, every minute_

_Man, I swear that she can get it_

_Say if you a bad bitch put your hands up_

When Beca put her hands up and whooped, Jesse chuckled and leaned down next to her head..

"Does that mean you are, indeed, a bad bitch?" he mumbled into her ear and she smirked and turned around.

"Well, why don't we find out?" she said with a sultry look on her face, and he chuckled as she grabbed his arm and tugged him up to his room. Luckily no one was in there, and she closed the door and locked it behind them.

She made her way over to him, and his hands once again found her waist.

"You said we'd found out. Show me." he said, and she smirked. She kissed him deeply and passionately, her hands roping in his hair. He kissed her back just as fiercely, and his hands soon found her butt.

She groaned in feeling at the sudden feeling, and she what weight she had to push him back and onto his bed. She was now straddling him, and his eyes showed a _very _familiar set of emotions.

She gasped as he kissed her neck and collarbone, but not from the feeling (well partially from the feeling).

This was her dream! Not exactly, but it was basically identical. As he moved down to kiss the swells of her breasts, she tensed up, waiting for Kimmie Jin's alarm clock from Hell to wake her up.

When nothing happened for about a minute, Jesse looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"You alright, Bec?" he asked, and she shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Pretty damn great." she said, and she crashed her lips into his, knowing that this wasn't a dream anymore. This was all for real.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :D So here's where I ask you guys a question... Do you think that I should be descriptive about the sexual tone in this story? Or should I just let you guys fill in the blanks? I would definitely enjoy writing a lemon, but I really want this to stay a T story... What do you guys think I should do? You can answer in reviews or PM's. :) Thanks, you guys! :D **


	11. The Three Omeleteers!

**Sorry, once again, for the late update and the filler chapter. :/ On the bright side, tomorrow is the last day of percussion camp, and I'll be able to update more frequently! :D YAY! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A shrill chorus of tweets and chirps leaked through the open windows as Beca woke up the next morning. She moved to stretch her arms out, but stopped abruptly. Her eyes snapped open and a horrified expression crept across her face as she realized what was going on. She was naked, there was an arm across her waist, and she was in Jesse's room.

'Oh my god, no.' she thought, her body turning slowly to allow her to face Jesse. He stirred at her movement, and she tried her best to compose herself and calm down. His eyes fluttered open, his long lashes tickling her shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Bec. Sleep well?" he asked, and she nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Like a rock. You?" she asked, trying to seem as calm as possible. He nodded and shifted to where he was leaning on his arm. When he moved, however, he seemed to notice the air in the room was different, and he regarded her slowly, his eyes growing wider as he did so.

"You… you're naked." he said quietly, and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe that's obvious. Did we…?" she asked quietly, gesturing between the two of them and trailing off, letting him finish the sentence. His eyes widened quickly, and he shook his head rapidly.

"No!" he exclaimed, "No way! You decided to crash here for the night, and I slept in my underwear because our air conditioning is out, and it gets so damn hot in here. Since you were drunk, however, you decided that sleeping in your underwear wasn't 'cool' enough. You said, and I quote, 'I'd rather be naked next to someone like you than screwing in a swimming pool.'" Jesse said with a smirk, and she raised her eyebrows.

"You know, even if I _was _drunk, that doesn't sound like something I'd say. Too idiotic." Beca said, and Jesse shrugged, his smirk growing into a grin.

"How would you know? You don't remember!" he said triumphantly, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and stood up, grabbing his jeans that were in the floor next to the bed. She also made a move to grab her underwear, stretching her arm so she didn't have to get out of the bed and reveal herself to him.

This was a bad idea. As she stretched her arm as far as she possibly could, the arm she had balanced on the night stand slipped, causing her to tumble into the floor. She hit the floor with a thump, and she sat up, rubbing her shoulder where she had received major rug burn.

"Damn!" she said, and she grabbed her underwear, slipping them on before standing up. A scowl formed on her face as she stood to see Jesse leaning against his door, tears streaming down his face from laughter.

"Oh…my…gosh. Are…you…alright?" he choked out between fits of hysterics, and Beca flipped him off. This made him laugh even harder, and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his side and rolling around.

Beca quickly pulled on her jeans and grabbed her t-shirt before moving towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Jesse stood in front of it, grabbing her outstretched arm and pulling her in for a warm hug.

"Let me go, douche." she said into his chest, but she made no move to let go. Jesse simply shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Nope. Not until you try one of my world-famous omelets." he said with a smile, and she looked up at him. All of his friends had told her stories about how he was an amazing omeleteer (Is that even a word?), and she had always wanted to try one.

"With ham and hot sauce?" she asked hopefully, kissing the crook of his neck before nuzzling back into his chest once again.

"Oh, most definitely." he said with a smile, and they both made their way towards the kitchen of the Treble house.

As they entered the kitchen, being sure to step over the multiple people who hadn't awoken yet, Donald looked up and nodded his head in a silent 'good morning'.

"What's up, Donald?" Jesse asked, and he shook his head.

"Not much. Y'all hungover?" he asked, and he tossed a bottle of aspirin to Beca, who nodded gratefully before popping two of the white tablets. She held the bottle out to Jesse, who shook his head.

"I only drank two beers!" he said, and she rolled her eyes, secretly envying him. Her headache was killing her. She hopped up onto the island in their kitchen and watched Jesse make her omelet.

He worked quickly and efficiently, being sure to put just the right amount of everything into her omelet. The whole process took around seven minutes, and suddenly she was at their kitchen table, a pretty good-looking omelet sitting on a maroon plate in front of her.

She picked up her fork and cut into it, not bothering to wait for Jesse or Donald. When she put the forkful into her mouth, her eyebrows shot skyward.

The substance melted in her mouth as her thoughts blended together.

'Oh. My. God. THE BOY CAN COOK, TOO.' she thought, and, as if on cue, Jesse stuck his head around the corner, a small smile on his face.

"Enjoying?" he asked, and she returned her eyebrows to their normal height, trying to look as uninterested as possible.

She prodded it with her fork and said, "Eh. I've had better."

He grinned and disappeared around the corner once more. He hadn't bought her act for one second.

She scowled and took another bite of her omelet, trying her best to keep the scowl on her face, in case Jesse decided to make another unexpected announcement. Gosh, this boy had everything.

* * *

The day of the mixer, the Bellas and Trebles mingled with some of the fraternity members. Their performance wasn't for another half-hour, so they could party all they wanted until then. Beca had made them promise to not get completely wasted, but she wasn't so sure that she hadn't seen multiple fingers crossed behind multiple backs.

She sighed and surveyed the scene that was laid out in front of them. There were frat-boys hitting on practically all of the Bellas except for Beca, who was snuggled up next to Jesse, who was also looking around. When he felt Beca's body sigh beneath him, he turned to look at her.

"Nervous?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I just don't know why we still do this mixer. It's kinda stupid!" she said, and he nodded in agreement.

"At least this year you get to perform with the best a capella group in the nation!" he said with a wink, and she simply smirked.

"You mean the _second _best!" she said triumphantly, and he held up his hands in mock-surrender.

"We'll see!" he said, and she wrinkled her nose at him, laughing in spite of herself.

"Bellas?" some frat guy addressed them from the front of the courtyard, "You're up!"

Beca took a deep breath and stood up, taking Jesse's left hand in her right.

"Let's do this shit." he said, and they strode up to their 'stage' confidently.

* * *

**MIXER NEXT CHAPTER! :D WOOT! GET EXCITED! Please follow, favorite, and review! As I always say, I appreciate every single one of them. :) **


	12. Mixer Madness!

**Well, the mixer's here, guys! :) Again, sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with my band! But, ANYWAYS. The songs featured in the mixer are Life of the Party by A Rocket to the Moon, and Starships by Nicki Minaj. HOWEVER, I recommend listening to the Mike Tompkins version of Starships. It features the actual cast members of Pitch Perfect, and I absolutely LOVE it. :) Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Bellas and Trebles stood awkwardly in front of the crowd for a few seconds. Beca was nowhere near nervous, but she could tell that Justine, Hillary, and Gonzo (The Trebles' newest member) were about to die.

She smiled reassuringly at all of them before turning back to face the crowd that had slowly gathered.

She blew on the pitch pipe, despite not really needing it. Jesse smirked but didn't look at her, and Beca started counting them in.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" she said, and Cynthia Rose, Lilly, and Jessica launched into a percussive opening. Soon Stacie jumped in on the melody, and Benji and Hat jumped in on the background instrumentals.

_They're on you like a tattoo_

_They're watching every move you make_

_Your blue eyes were white lies_

_I thought you were mine for the taking_

Stacie strutted around confidently, making sure to show off her body as much as possible. The fraternity boys' eyes bulged. This was _obviously _a different Bellas' than last year.

_You punched my lights out (You punched my lights out)_

Stacie winked at the crowd before turning and strutting back into her position between Denise and Amy. Jesse jumped up to the front, taking a deep breath before belting out the chorus.

_Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party_

_Boy, you'll see_

_Let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Because you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up! _

Jesse's vocal range still surprised Beca. Usually boys would struggle with hitting notes like that, but he hit them with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

_You'll be sorry, just you wait and see. But…_

All of the Bellas and Trebles joined in to yell the next line.

_Let's get one thing straight!_

Jesse grinned as Beca sang a harmony with him.

_You're gonna regret you left me. _

Suddenly, Lilly went into an amazingly technical beatboxing solo, causing the crowd to cheer wildly, and Benji stepped to the front, surveying the crowd and grinning. He turned to Beca as Lilly finished, mouthing 'Let's do this.' before turning back to the crowd. Jesse, Beca, Justine, and Gonzo sang a familiar guitar part, and the cheers grew wilder as they realized what song it was.

Benji grinned and made mock gangster signs as he rapped, bringing uproarious laughter and applause.

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away _

_They say, what we gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light!_

Stacie cut Benji off to sing the next line, and he held up his hands in mock surrender before retreating to the dancing with a smile on his face.

_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_

Cynthia rose stepped up for her rap, and she did so with swagger in her step.

_The patron own, let's go get it on_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_

_I'ma blow all money and don't give two- _

Unicycle stepped up and clapped a hand over her mouth, eliciting laughter from everyone once again.

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_If you want more, more _

_Then here I am_

The Trebles and Bellas danced and skipped around the stage, obviously enjoying their performance. The crowd had now gotten just as into it, and they were dancing and singing along.

Beca stepped back into a newly-formed line, taking her place between Jesse and Unicycle. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that their finale would work out like they had practiced.

As they approached the end of the song, Hat ran up to the front of the stage, threw his hat, and did a standing backflip, receiving deafening cheers from the audience, as well as the rest of the Trebles and the Bellas. He stood up, flipped his long brown hair, and took a bow, grinning as he did so.

"Dude, that was incredible!" Jesse said as he ran up to him and clapped a hand on his back.

He nodded and was dragged into a huge group hug. As the hugfest and cheers continued, Beca surveyed the crowd. Her smile was instantly wiped from her face when she recognized a familiar scowling brunette making her way out of the crowd and towards the exit.

'Oh no.' Beca's thoughts were panicked as she grabbed Jesse's arm, being sure to not let anyone else know there was a problem. Jesse's eyes filled with concern when they scanned Beca's expression.

"What's wrong?" He almost had to shout over the roar of the crowd, and Beca dragged him into the nearest restroom to get away from the ruckus.

"Josephine was here." she said, and his expression morphed from confusion to shock and horror.

"Oh, damn. What do we do? She _hates _Trebles, and you guys performed with us. If what you told me about her and the supervisors' board is true, then you guys are in some deep shit right now." he said rapidly. Beca almost smiled at how worried he was. He really did care about not only her, but all of her friends as well.

"Well Aubrey had told me about this plan…And I might be able to pull it off. But I'm going to need you, Donald, Bumper, and Unicycle to help. Think you can do it?" she asked, and he nodded without hesitation.

"Definitely. But…what exactly is the plan?" he asked, and she smiled mischievously.

"Come with me. We have work to do." she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her before he could ask anything else.

* * *

The next day, Beca was on her way to Bellas' rehearsal when she was suddenly cut off by Aubrey.

"Beca!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Beca stopped in her tracks, looking exasperatedly at Aubrey.

"Aubrey, can we talk later? I'm kinda late for Bellas' rehearsals, and I need to get in and set up som-" Beca was cut off as Aubrey scoffed loudly.

"Beca, there _is _no Bellas' rehearsals! The school is going to stop funding as soon as regionals are over!" Aubrey exclaimed, and Beca's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? Is it because Josephine saw us perform with the Trebles?" she asked, and Aubrey nodded earnestly. Beca scoffed and looked to her feet.

"Well what about your plan? Do you still think that would work?" she asked hopefully, and Aubrey nodded hesitantly.

"I think so. But you'd have to pull it off flawlessly, and the consequences could be rash if you-" Beca cut her off by placing her hand over Aubrey's mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I already talked about it with Jesse, Donald, and Bumper. We've got this." she said, and Aubrey nodded as Beca pulled her hand away, though she still looked unsure.

"We'll work on it later, I promise. But right now I'm going to go let the girls know about our little issue." she said, and she quickly strode away before Aubrey could stop her.

* * *

She was sweaty and disgusting as she flopped down on her bed after Bellas' rehearsals. The cool sheets enveloped her, and the chill on her skin made her groan audibly.

"Hard day?" a voice said from the door, and Beca's head spun to face whoever. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Jesse leaning against the doorframe, a smirk lighting his face.

"Don't even start about it." she said, and he nodded, not wanting to engage it anyways. He strode over to her and sat down on the bed, gathering her up in his arms despite her sweat and stench.

"You sure you wanna do that?" she asked as she nuzzled into his chest, and he chuckled.

"Isn't this your normal stench?" he said playfully, and she punched him lightly in the stomach. Her eyelids fluttered shut as they conversed about the plan, the mixer, and how amazing their performance was.

Before Jesse knew it, Beca had fallen asleep in his arms, snoring quietly. He smiled to himself. When a girl's _snore _is cute, you know you're in love.

He kissed her forehead and carefully adjusted himself to lie on the bed, snuggling into her neck before shutting his eyes as well.

Nothing could keep them from getting high off each other, and, despite being asleep, they both knew it.

* * *

**Had to get some fluff SOMEWHERE in there! ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review, follow, and favorite! I'm so glad that this story is slowly getting more popular, and I hope that there is nowhere to go but up! :D Thank you, again! **


	13. The Unlucky Number

**So sorry about the gap in updates! I was at the beach last week. :P BUT! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Jesse groaned as he awoke, his arms hitting the headboard as he attempted to stretch. He froze as he heard Beca grumble in her sleep. He glanced down to see her nuzzled into his chest, and he momentarily panicked.

He eased a little when the memories flooded back to him, and he remembered that they had just taken a nap together. His eyes found Beca's bedside clock, and he sighed inwardly.

Beca didn't stir as Jesse carefully extracted himself from her arms, leaving a pillow as a 'temporary Jesse' for her to cuddle with while he went to class. He threw his bag over his shoulder, being sure to be as silent as possible. After putting on his shoes, he left the Bella house, striding towards his intro to music production class.

He had some bounce in his step as he walked. This class had always been his favorite. Something about seeing how music was produced intrigued him. All the editing and mixing was just so much fun to him.

'I'm officially a weirdo.' he thought to himself with a smile, and he reached into his pocket to grab his iPod and headphones. However, his hand just brushed smooth cloth. His eyebrows furrowed as he stopped walking, his hands checking all of his pockets for the music player.

He snapped his fingers and threw his palm to his forehead when he realized that he had left it on Beca's nightstand when they had fallen asleep. He glanced at his watch and grimaced. He only had ten minutes to walk all the way across campus.

'Eh,' he thought, 'it can wait.'

* * *

Beca stirred as she heard the door to her room shut.

"Jesse?" she whispered, not bothering to open her eyes. She heard footsteps walk across the room, though no words answered hers. She felt the bed sink as Jesse climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

Jesse stared at the clock, wishing the time would pass quicker. They weren't doing any mixing or production today. Instead, the professor thought it would be a good idea to spring a paper on them and make them work on it in class. Jesse was about to bang his head repeatedly into his desk when they were dismissed, and he quickly gathered his belongings and jetted out of the classroom.

Papers were not his thing, and he just wanted to get back to his dorm and work on his latest composition. He really thought that this one would get him noticed in the movie-scoring community, and excitement flooded through him just thinking about it.

He stopped on the front steps of the Treble house and groaned when he realized that he still needed to get his iPod and headphones from Beca's room. He set his bag down inside and turned and trotted down the steps.

The cool wind blew through him, causing him to shiver. The leaves were just starting to change colors, signaling the start of another fall and winter at Barden. These were Jesse's least favorite seasons, simply because he absolutely despised the cold.

'Why am I thinking about seasons?' Jesse asked himself as he strode up the front stairs of the Bella house, and he shook his head. He really was losing it.

* * *

Beca stirred as she heard Amy scream at her Playstation from down the hallway. She stretched, her arms and legs stiff from napping for so long. She felt arms tighten slightly around her waist, and she did her best to stretch silently and as slowly as possible. She didn't want to wake up Jesse.

Beca's nose scrunched as a familiar scent wafted into her nostrils. She sniffed gently, trying to identify the smell. When she identified it, her face paled, her eyes widened, and she whipped around, ripping the arms off of her. _Peppermint_.

* * *

Jesse heart stopped as he heard Beca scream from her room.

'Oh, shit.' he thought, and he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Beca! BECA!" he yelled, sprinting down the hallway to her room and throwing open the door.

"Beca, wha-" he began, but the words caught in his throat. His eyes flicked from Beca, who was standing wide-eyed next to the bed, back to Jimmy, who was lying in her bed, a smug look on his face. Beca saw the look on Jesse's face and panicked.

"Jesse, look, I can exp-" Beca tried, but Jesse had already turned and started towards the stairs.

Beca didn't dare glance at Jimmy. Instead she ran after Jesse. Of all the bullshit things Jimmy could've done…

"Jesse, _please._" Beca pleaded as she grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. She could practically _hear _her heart breaking in half as she saw the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Jesse, that was _not _what it looked like. I don't know how he got there. I thought he was you. I just…" she stopped, realizing how stupid and unbelievable that sounded.

"I promise, I lov-" Beca started, but Jesse ripped his arm out of her grasp and scoffed at her.

"Don't give me that shit." he said in a cold tone that she had never heard him use before. He stalked down the steps, the slam of the door practically rattling the walls. Now tears had begun to stream from her eyes as well. She made a choked noise, not knowing what to do. There was only one thing she _could _do.

Beca ran after him, her bare feet slapping the concrete as she ran out of the house and across the commons area.

"JESSE!" she called desperately after him, but he just walked faster. "Jesse." she panted when she finally reached him. She grabbed his arm once again and spun him to face her.

"I guess you went to class and he snuck in. I promise. I didn't know that it was Jimmy, otherwise I would've gotten the hell out of there." she said in between gulps of air, and he looked at her incredulously. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it and shut it again. He wrenched his arm from her grasp, turned, and walked away, not bothering to send her another glance.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I had to get some drama in there somewhere, or else it wouldn't be a story! I promise it will all work out in the end! Anyways, thanks for reading! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow! I appreciate every one of them! :D **


End file.
